staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
01 Października 2007
TVP 1 05:20 Notacje - Eugeniusz Cydzik; cykl dokumentalny 05:30 Złote łany - odc. 5; cykl dokumentalny 05:55 Był taki dzień - 1 października; felieton 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3527 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3742); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 09:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 3528 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3743); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 09:25 Sąsiedzi - Opiekun 59 (Stunov); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2003) 09:30 Świnka Peppa - Tajemnice, odc. 13 (Secrets, ep. 13); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 09:40 Budzik - Największe zwierzęta świata 10:10 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - odc. 3 Sery; program dla dzieci 10:30 Jaka to melodia? - finał września; teleturniej 11:20 Wielki świat małych odkrywców - R jak... odc. 115; magazyn 11:35 ZUS dla ciebie - odc. 66; program poradnikowy 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:25 W kolejce po euro; cykl reportaży 12:40 Plebania - odc. 919; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1308; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1488; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Zwierzęta świata - Antylopy gnu z bliska - Wędrówka cz.1 (Trek: Spy On The Wildebeest); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 14:30 Wyjeżdżam - zostaję? - odc. 16; cykl reportaży 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Szczęśliwa karta - odc. 16 (Wild Card ep. 16, Block Party); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2003) 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3529 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3744); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3530 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3745); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1313 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1489; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 924; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 14 Zatopiona fregata 19:10 Wieczorynka - Strażak Sam - odc. 42 (Norman's pitfall); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1992) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 MŚ w rajdach terenowych - Rajd Faraonów; felieton 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Teatr Telewizji - Scena Faktu : Ziarno zroszone krwią; spektakl teatralny 22:20 Forum - wydanie 527; program publicystyczny 23:20 Intymność (Intimacy); dramat psychologiczny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000) 01:20 Teleexpress nocą 01:40 Szkoda gadać - odc. 4; program rozrywkowy 02:05 Serwis TV - /4/; program satyryczny 02:30 Był taki dzień - 1 października; felieton 02:35 Notacje - Ernest Bryll; cykl dokumentalny 02:45 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:40 Statek miłości odc. 91/249 (The Love Boat Seria 4 odcinek 07, część 2 The Horse Lover, Secretary to the Stars, Julie?s Decision, Gopher and Isaac Buy a Horse, Village People Ride Again); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1980) 06:20 Statek miłości odc. 92/249 (The Love Boat odc.. 75 (Tell Her She`s Great, Matchmaker, Times Two, The Baby Alarm); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1980) 07:10 EUROexpress; magazyn 07:35 Przystanek praca 07:50 Dwójka Dzieciom - Przygody Goździka Ogrodnika - odc 8/52 Atak wron (Gordon The Garden Gnome ep. Attac Of The Crows); serial animowany kraj prod.Australia, Wielka Brytania (2005) 08:10 M jak miłość - odcinek 21 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie 09:25 Pogoda 09:55 Panorama 10:25 Pogoda 10:55 Panorama 11:00 SpełniONA w biznesie; magazyn 11:20 Magnum - odc. 162 (ost.) Czas rozstrzygnięć, część 2 (MAGNUM P. I. s. 8 Resolutions (2)); serial kraj prod.USA (1988) 12:15 Trzy Szalone Zera - odc. 8 - Monika w ogniu (.); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1999) 12:45 Nie ma cudów - odc. 5 (Weird nature); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 13:20 Znaki czasu ; magazyn 13:50 Smaczne Go! ; magazyn kulinarny 14:40 Rycerze i rabusie - odc. 3/7 - Miłość do Heleny; serial TVP 15:35 Dla niesłyszących - Na dobre i na złe - odc. 301 Bez mamy; serial TVP 16:35 Gliniarz i prokurator - s. 5, odc. 9/20 (93) Ostatni taniec (Jake and the Fatman, s.5, ep. Last Dance); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1991) 17:25 Biuro kryminalne - Śmierć lilii; serial TVP 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Pogoda 19:00 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 90 - txt str.777; serial TVP 19:30 Gaudeamus z Wrocławia 20:00 Debata Jarosław Kaczyński - Aleksander Kwaśniewski 21:05 M jak miłość - odc. 521; serial TVP 21:50 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 279 22:05 Panorama 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport Telegram 22:35 Brzydula Betty - odc. 5 (Ugly Betty); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2006) 23:30 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s.IV, odc. 17/23 (Crime Scene Investigation IV, ep. 417); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2003) 00:20 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s.IV, odc. 18/23 (Crime Scene Investigation IV, ep. 418); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2003) 01:05 Wieczór melomana - Koncert fortepianowy G - dur W. A. Mozarta gra Piotr Anderszewski (.) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002) 01:35 Noc Zagadek - Teleturniej Interaktywny 02:40 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Regionalna 06:00 Kurier; STEREO 06:09 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:13 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 06:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 06:17 Pogoda; STEREO 06:19 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 06:23 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 06:30 Kurier; STEREO 06:39 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:43 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 06:45 Kurier flesz; STEREO 06:47 Pogoda; STEREO 06:49 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 06:53 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:57 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 07:00 Kurier; STEREO 07:09 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:13 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 07:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 07:17 Pogoda; STEREO 07:19 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 07:23 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:39 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:02 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:18 Pogoda; STEREO 08:21 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:39 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Kurier; STEREO 09:08 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 09:17 Pogoda; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:22 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:55 Pogoda; STEREO 09:57 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:01 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:05 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:08 Pogoda; STEREO 10:12 Kurier Gość; STEREO 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:51 Pogoda; STEREO 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:01 Kurier Biznes; STEREO 11:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:54 Pogoda; STEREO 11:56 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:00 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:07 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO 12:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:53 Pogoda; STEREO 12:55 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:59 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:06 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO 13:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:53 Pogoda; STEREO 13:56 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:00 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:08 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO 14:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:53 Pogoda; STEREO 14:55 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:59 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:08 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO 15:26 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:57 Pogoda; STEREO 16:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:05 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:13 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:01 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:43 Pogoda; STEREO 20:50 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Kurier Biznes; STEREO 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:41 Pogoda; STEREO 22:45 16/16 - Mówią o mnie - sumienie narodu; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:56 Pogoda; STEREO 24:00 Kondycja ludzka - Zdrowa dieta, odc. 5 (The Human Condition); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Śladami imperiów - Gibraltar (Traces of empires); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:56 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:31 Kurier; STEREO 01:56 Pogoda; STEREO 01:59 Kurier Biznes; STEREO 02:12 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 04:45 Music Spot - rozrywka odc. 166 05:45 Wstawaj! Gramy! - rozrywka odc. 376 06:30 Sekret Laury - telenowela odc. 166 reż. Federico Palazzo , Gabriel de Ciancio, Argentyna 2004 07:30 TV market 07:45 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej odc. 104 08:40 Graczykowie Buła i spóła - serial komediowy odc. 81 reż. Ryszard Zatorski, Krzysztof Jaroszyński, Polska 2000 09:15 Strażnik Teksasu 6 - serial kryminalny odc. 151 USA 2000 10:10 13 posterunek - serial komediowy odc. 20 reż. Maciej Ślesicki, Polska 1997 10:45 Miodowe lata - serial komediowy odc. 92 reż. Maciej Wojtyszko, Polska 2002 11:35 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy odc. 947 reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 12:05 Pensjonat pod Różą 4 - serial obyczajowy odc. 70 reż. Mirosław Bork, Maciej Wojtyszko, Polska 2003 13:00 Jesteś moim życiem - telenowela reż. Rodolfo Antúnez, Jorge Bechara, Argentyna 2006 13:55 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 556 reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 14:40 Świat według Bundych 6 - serial komediowy odc. 101 reż. Linda Day, Amanda Bearse, USA 1987 15:10 Benny Hill - serial komediowy odc. 68 reż. John Robins, Wlk. Brytania 1985 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:35 13 posterunek - serial komediowy odc. 21 reż. Maciej Ślesicki, Polska 1997 17:10 Miodowe lata 7 - serial komediowy odc. 93 reż. Maciej Wojtyszko, Polska 2002 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 557 reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy odc. 948 reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 20:00 Z Archiwum X - serial sensacyjny odc. 166 reż. Rob Bowman, USA 1998 21:00 X-Men 2 - thriller reż. Bryan Singer, wyk. Patrick Stewart, Hugh Jackman, Ian McKellen, Halle Berry, Anna Paquin, Brian Cox, Famke Janssen, James Marsden, Rebecca Romijn-Stamos USA 2003 21:55 Studio Lotto - w przerwie filmu 00:05 Nieustraszeni - reality show odc. 145 01:00 Bumerang - program publicystyczny 01:45 Magazyn Formuły 1 - formuła 1 02:45 Nocne randki - rozrywka odc. 192 TVN 05:10 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05:30 Telesklep 06:25 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 07:30 Wielkie porządki: Nadchodzą Brytyjczycy - program rozrywkowy 08:00 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10:00 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny 10:30 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago: Emma Wright - serial dokumentalny 11:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 12:05 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 14:15 Bez śladu - serial kryminalny 15:15 Marina - telenowela 16:15 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 17:25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Pogoda 19:40 Sport - program informacyjny 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20:55 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 21:30 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 22:35 Teraz my! - program publicystyczny 23:20 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 23:55 Sześć stóp pod ziemią - serial obyczajowy 00:55 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 01:25 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01:45 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny 02:45 Telesklep 03:05 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05:45 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 06:05 VIP - London Calling - program kulturalny 06:30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07:35 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08:05 Magazyn żużlowy 08:35 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09:05 Saint-Tropez (50) - serial obyczajowy 10:10 Big Brother 4:1 - omnibus - reality show 11:10 Big Brother 4:1 - ring - reality show 11:40 Big Brother 4:1 - ring - wyniki - reality show 12:40 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 13:10 VIP - London Calling - program kulturalny 13:40 Cienka niebieska linia (3) - serial komediowy 14:15 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15:15 Piotruś Pan i piraci - serial obyczajowy 16:55 Skrzydła - serial komediowy 17:30 Mała czarna - talk-show 18:30 Big Brother 4:1 - prosto z domu - reality show 19:00 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 20:00 Big Brother 4:1 - reality show 21:00 Sci-fi zmienia życie: Matrix - film dokumentalny 22:10 Adam kontra Miłosz - program rozrywkowy, Polska 22:40 Pogromcy hitów - program rozrywkowy 23:10 Big Brother 4:1 - extra - reality show 23:40 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 00:40 Formuła 1 - Grand Prix Japonii - podsumowanie 01:45 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 02:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 03:10 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05:35 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 06:05 Telesklep 07:05 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 07:35 Na powierzchni - serial science fiction 08:35 Gorzka zemsta - telenowela 09:30 Kryminalni: Miasteczko - serial kryminalny 10:35 Kobra - oddział specjalny - serial sensacyjny 11:40 Wyścig po kasę - teleturniej interaktywny 12:35 Telesklep 13:55 Gorzka zemsta - telenowela 14:55 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 15:25 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 15:55 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy 16:25 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy 17:00 Kryminalni: Gorzki weekend - serial kryminalny 18:05 Kobra - oddział specjalny - serial sensacyjny 19:05 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy 19:35 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy 20:10 Aniołki z piekła rodem - serial kryminalny 21:15 Czcij matkę swoją - dramat obyczajowy 23:15 Bombonierka - program rozrywkowy 00:15 Vanilla Sky - dramat psychologiczny TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Zygzaki - Czas; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Serwis TV - /4/; program satyryczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Szatan z siódmej klasy - Na sposoby są sposoby odc.2; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:35 Henryk Wars - pieśniarz Warszawy; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 920; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1302; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Dom Weterana; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 M jak miłość - odc. 500; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Nie tylko o ... - Polscy Kombatanci we Francji (ks. Witold Kiedrowski); STEREO 14:10 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 2/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Przebojowa noc (skrót) - Przebojowa noc (skrót 3); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Mieszkać w Europie - Kalabria w starym stylu; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 11; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Zygzaki - Czas; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Dzika Polska - Szaleńcy natury - Oświn; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Przemyt dla "Solidarności"; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Pamiętaj o mnie - .; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 920; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Mały pingwin Pik - Pok - odc. 9 - Zagubiony klucz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 20:00 Debata: Premier Jarosław Kaczyński - Prezydent Aleksander Kwaśniewski; STEREO 21:00 Klan - odc. 1302; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:50 Warto kochać - odc. 31; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Wanda Brysz ; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:00 Rok Karola Szymanowskiego. Karol Szymanowski. I Koncert skrzypcowy op. 35; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Panorama; STEREO 23:45 Pogoda; STEREO 23:50 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:52 Mikołaja Iwanowa Przypadki na Wschodzie - Stanisław Szuszkiewicz; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:10 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Przemyt dla "Solidarności"; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 920; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Mały pingwin Pik - Pok - odc. 9 - Zagubiony klucz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1302; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Warto kochać - odc. 31; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Debata: Premier Jarosław Kaczyński - Prezydent Aleksander Kwaśniewski; STEREO 04:40 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Surfingowy smak (148); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 Dzika Polska - Szaleńcy natury - Oświn; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Rok Karola Szymanowskiego. Karol Szymanowski. I Koncert skrzypcowy op. 35; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Tele 5 05:50 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 06:20 Zbuntowana - telenowela 07:05 Pogoda 07:15 Mroczny rycerz - serial przygodowy 08:20 Andromeda - serial science fiction 09:15 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki - program sportowy 09:40 Telegotówka - program interaktywny 10:40 Telezakupy 12:55 Zbuntowana - telenowela 13:35 Ty albo nikt - telenowela 14:05 Werdykt - program publicystyczny 15:05 Brygada Acapulco - serial obyczajowy 16:05 Mroczny rycerz - serial przygodowy 17:05 Ty albo nikt - telenowela 17:30 Lub czasopisma - program rozrywkowy 17:45 Pogoda 17:55 Andromeda - serial science fiction 18:50 Brygada Acapulco - serial obyczajowy 19:55 Pogoda 20:00 Szalony miesiąc miodowy - komedia 21:55 Pogoda 22:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach - serial sensacyjny 22:55 Lub czasopisma - program rozrywkowy 23:15 Gorączka w mieście - serial kryminalny 00:15 Nocne rytmy - thriller erotyczny 02:50 Rybia nocka Polsat 2 5:55 13 Posterunek (11) - polski serial komediowy 6:30 Magazyn sportowy 8:30 Rosyjska ruletka - teleturniej 9:20 Samo życie (692) - polski serial obyczajowy 10:05 Pensjonat Pod Różą 4 (82) - polski serial obyczajowy 11:00 Graczykowie (46) - polski serial komediowy 11:30 Wydarzenia 12:00 Pierwsza miłość (523) - polski serial obyczajowy 12:35 Miodowe lata 3 (31) - polski serial komediowy 13:00 Awantura o kasę - teleturniej 13:55 13 Posterunek (11) - polski serial komediowy 14:30 Magazyn sportowy 16:30 Wydarzenia Uwaga!!! Nowa ramówka! 17:00 Drogówka 17:30 Wydarzenia 18:00 Gra w ciemno 19:00 Graczykowie (1/100) 19:30 Interwencja 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Pierwsza miłość (537) 21:30 Samo życie (928) 22:00 Fala zbrodni (1/103) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich (1) 23:30 Rodzina zastępcza (1/329) 0:00 Szpital na perypetiach (1/30) 0:30 Wydarzenia 1:00 Drogówka 1:25 Samo życie (928) 1:55 Graczykowie (1/100) 2:25 Wydarzenia 2:50 Interwencja 3:00 Pierwsza miłość (537) 3:40 Świat według Kiepskich (1) 4:05 Szpital na perypetiach (1/30) 4:30 Kłamca 5:15 Fala zbrodni (1/103) Polsat Sport 07:00 Celtic Glasgow - Dundee United - piłka nożna 09:10 Cafe Futbol - magazyn piłkarski 10:50 Atlas Wrocław - Marma Polskie Folie Rzeszów - żużel 13:30 Trans World Sport - magazyn sportowy 14:00 Spartak Moskwa - FK Chimki - piłka nożna 16:00 FC Barcelona - Real Saragossa - piłka nożna 16:30 Total Rugby - magazyn sportowy 17:00 Gol - magazyn piłkarski 18:30 BKS Delecta Chemik Bydgoszcz - KS Jastrzębski Węgiel S.A. - siatkówka 20:30 Coventry Bees - Swindon Robins - żużel 22:40 Birmingham City - Manchester United - piłka nożna 00:40 Total Rugby - magazyn sportowy TVN 24 06:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 16:50 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 17:10 Prosto z Polski - magazyn informacyjny 17:30 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 18:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20:00 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 20:20 Polska i świat 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:10 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 23:25 Dzień po dniu 00:00 Skrót informacji 00:02 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 00:30 Skrót informacji 00:32 Supermeteo 00:40 Firma - magazyn 01:00 Dzień po dniu - magazyn publicystyczny 01:15 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 01:30 Dzień po dniu - magazyn publicystyczny 02:00 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 02:50 Supermeteo 03:00 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 04:00 Firma - magazyn 04:20 Supermeteo 04:30 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 05:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 05:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody TVN Turbo 06:00 Garaż dwóch takich - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06:30 Jazda polska - magazyn 07:00 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 07:30 Telesklep 08:00 Silverstone - magazyn 08:30 Jazda próbna - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09:00 Wypadek - przypadek - magazyn 09:30 Sporrrt - magazyn 10:00 Toolbox - magazyn dla majsterkowiczów 10:30 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 11:00 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12:00 Zakup kontrolowany 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13:00 Texas S.W.A.T. - magazyn 13:30 Bez kompromisów - magazyn 14:00 28 sekund - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14:30 Wyścigowy poprawczak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15:30 Sparing - magazyn motoryzacyjny 16:00 Gadżet Lab - magazyn 16:30 Garaż dwóch takich - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17:00 Sposób na złodzieja - magazyn 17:30 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 17:45 Jazda próbna - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18:15 Jazda polska - magazyn 18:45 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 19:15 Wypadek - przypadek - magazyn 19:45 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 20:00 Top Gear 2006 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 21:00 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 21:15 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 21:45 Zakup kontrolowany 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22:40 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 22:50 Sparing - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23:20 Szkoła Auto 2 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23:35 Sposób na złodzieja - magazyn 00:00 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 00:30 Jazda próbna - magazyn motoryzacyjny 01:00 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 01:30 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 02:30 Zakup kontrolowany 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 03:30 Wypadek - przypadek - magazyn 04:00 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 04:30 Sporrrt - magazyn TV Puls 05:55 Program religijny 07:00 Żebro Adama: Anna Czerwińska - program publicystyczny 07:30 Wdowa w bieli - telenowela odc. 65 reż. Leonardo Galavis, Luis Manzo, USA 2006 08:30 Wdowa w bieli - telenowela odc. 66 reż. Leonardo Galavis, Luis Manzo, USA 2006 09:30 Bianka - droga do szczęścia - telenowela odc. 168 reż. Tanja Roitzheim, Jurij Neumann, Niemcy 2004 10:30 Telezakupy 12:00 Magiczna Italia: Marche - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 12:40 Wolność Słowa - program religijny 13:10 Znicz olimpijski - dramat wojenny reż. Lech Lorentowicz, wyk. Jadwiga Andrzejewska, Wanda Neumann, Tadeusz Kalinowski, Edmund Fetting Polska 1969 15:00 Autostrada do nieba - serial obyczajowy odc. 29 reż. Michael Landon, USA 1984 16:00 Wdowa w bieli - telenowela odc. 67 reż. Leonardo Galavis, Luis Manzo, USA 2006 17:00 Wdowa w bieli - telenowela odc. 68 reż. Leonardo Galavis, Luis Manzo, USA 2006 18:00 Bianka - droga do szczęścia - telenowela odc. 169 reż. Tanja Roitzheim, Jurij Neumann, Niemcy 2004 19:00 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny odc. 61 USA 1985 20:00 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 20:45 Cafe pod Minogą - komedia reż. Bronisław Brok, wyk. Adolf Dymsza, Wacław Jankowski, Włodzimierz Skoczylas, Stefania Górska Polska 1959 22:45 Autostrada do nieba - serial obyczajowy odc. 29 reż. Michael Landon, USA 1984 23:45 Octava dies - program informacyjny 00:20 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny odc. 61 USA 1985 01:20 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 02:00 Szarada - dramat psychologiczny reż. Paweł Komorowski, wyk. Gabriela Kownacka, Mieczysław Voit, Teresa Szmigielówna, Henryk Bąk Polska 1977 03:20 Żebro Adama: Ojciec Joachim Badeni - program publicystyczny 03:50 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 04:25 Pod prąd - program publicystyczny 05:05 Wolność Słowa - program religijny Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 07:30 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Fajitas doskonałe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 22 08:00 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Przebojowe śniadanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 08:10 Julie gotuje: Bulion na szybko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 86 08:15 Telesprzedaż 08:50 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 34 09:15 Dania w pół godziny: Królewski stek - magazyn kulinarny odc. 53 09:40 Bosonoga Contessa: Piątkowa kolacja - magazyn kulinarny odc. 42 10:05 Słodki drań: Owoce - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 10:35 Na słodko 2: Orzechy makadamia - magazyn kulinarny odc. 33 11:00 Para w kuchni: Kalmary - magazyn kulinarny odc. 24 11:30 Telesprzedaż 12:05 Dania w pół godziny: Królewski stek - magazyn kulinarny odc. 53 12:35 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Przebojowe śniadanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 12:45 Telesprzedaż 13:15 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 34 13:40 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Fajitas doskonałe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 22 14:05 Słodki drań: Wariacje z jabłkiem - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 14:30 Julie gotuje: Bulion na szybko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 86 14:35 Bosonoga Contessa: Kolacja z filmem - magazyn kulinarny odc. 43 15:00 Dania w pół godziny: Gwiazdkowe co nieco - magazyn kulinarny odc. 54 15:25 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 35 15:50 Para w kuchni: Papier ryżowy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 25 16:20 Na słodko 2: Limonka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 34 16:45 Julie gotuje: Bulion na szybko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 86 16:50 Delia na zimę: Rozgrzewka przed zimą - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 17:25 Surfing po menu 4: Rejon Jezior Południowych - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 17:55 Sobota w kuchni: Jean-Christophe Novelli i Jo Prat - magazyn kulinarny odc. 59 18:25 Nagi szef: Kucharze mają wolne - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 1 19:00 Julie gotuje: Bulion na szybko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 86 19:05 Martha 2: Łyżwiarka olimpijska Emily Hughes - talk show odc. 21 19:50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Piernikowe ludki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 20:00 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Fajitas doskonałe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 22 20:30 Wielcy szefowie kuchni: Guy Martin - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 21:00 Z korkociągiem przez Italię: Wyspy i wulkany - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 21:30 Sobota w kuchni: Curtis Stone i Silvana Rowe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 58 22:00 Para w kuchni 2: Wina białe o wysokiej kwasowości - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 22:30 Niewolnicy kambuza - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 23:00 Godiva: Motory przemian - serial obyczajowy odc. 16 Kanada 2005 23:50 Bosonoga Contessa: Kolacja z filmem - magazyn kulinarny odc. 43 00:15 Telesprzedaż 01:20 Dania w pół godziny: Gwiazdkowe co nieco - magazyn kulinarny odc. 54 01:45 Słodki drań: Wariacje z jabłkiem - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 02:15 Para w kuchni: Papier ryżowy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 25 02:45 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 35 03:10 Bosonoga Contessa: Kolacja z filmem - magazyn kulinarny odc. 43 03:35 Słodki drań: Wariacje z jabłkiem - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 04:05 Dania w pół godziny: Gwiazdkowe co nieco - magazyn kulinarny odc. 54 04:30 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 35 04:55 Bosonoga Contessa: Kolacja z filmem - magazyn kulinarny odc. 43 Canal + 06:05 Moby i jego historia - film dokumentalny reż. George Scott, wyk. Wlk. Brytania 2006 07:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:10 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07:20 Simpsonowie III - serial animowany odc. 10 USA 1989 07:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 08:00 Królową być - komedia reż. Valérie Lemercier, wyk. Valérie Lemercier, Lambert Wilson, Catherine Deneuve, Michel Aumont Francja 2005 09:50 Fletch żyje - komedia kryminalna reż. Michael Ritchie, wyk. Chevy Chase, Hal Holbrook, Julianne Phillips, R. Lee Ermey, Richard Libertini USA 1989 11:30 Ciało za milion - komediodramat reż. Mark Mylod, wyk. Robin Williams, Frank Adamson, W. Earl Brown, Eric Epstein USA 2005 13:20 Cudowne dziecko - film obyczajowy reż. Waldemar Dziki, wyk. Rusty Jedwab, Eduard Garson, Daria Trafankowska, Mariusz Benoit Polska/ Kanada 1987 15:00 Łapu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne 15:35 Tristan i Izolda - melodramat reż. Kevin Reynolds, wyk. James Franco, Sophia Myles, Rufus Sewell, David O'Hara Niemcy/Czechy/USA/Wlk. Brytania 2006 17:45 Ikonoklaści - Ford i Koons - serial dokumentalny USA 2005 18:35 Historia Megumi Yokoty - film dokumentalny reż. Patty Kim, Chris Sheridan, wyk. USA/Wlk. Brytania 2006 20:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:10 Simpsonowie III - serial animowany odc. 11 USA 1989 20:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 21:00 Wieczór z Mobym Moby Hotel - koncert 22:05 Wieczór z Mobym. Premiera Moby i jego historia - film dokumentalny reż. George Scott, wyk. Wlk. Brytania 2006 23:05 Dziecko Yeziny - film dokumentalny wyk. Holandia 2006 00:05 Wzgórza mają oczy - horror reż. Alexandre Aja, wyk. Michael Bailey Smith, Tom Bower, Ted Levine, Kathleen Quinlan USA 2006 01:55 Malaria - dramat obyczajowy reż. Spike Lee, wyk. Wesley Snipes, Spike Lee, Anthony Quinn, Annabella Sciorra USA 1991 04:05 Motór - komediodramat reż. Wiesław Paluch, wyk. Marcin Bosak, Sebastian Nietupski, Ofelia Karolina Cybula, Mariusz Magoch Polska 2005 Canal + Film 08:30 Aeon Flux - film SF reż. Karyn Kusama, wyk. Charlize Theron, Marton Csokas, Jonny Lee Miller, Sophie Okonedo USA 2005 10:05 Święte serce - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ferzan Ozpetek, wyk. Barbora Bobulova, Andrea Di Stefano, Lisa Gastoni, Massimo Poggio Włochy 2005 12:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:10 Simpsonowie III - serial animowany odc. 10 USA 1989 12:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 12:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 13:00 Port lotniczy - film katastroficzny reż. George Seaton, wyk. Burt Lancaster, Dean Martin, Jean Seberg, Jacqueline Bisset USA 1970 15:15 Deser Rosalie i Bruno - film krótkometrażowy 15:40 Dynastia smoka - film przygodowy reż. Matt Codd, wyk. Federico Castelluccio, Dion Basco, Aaron Hendry, Stana Katic USA 2006 17:10 Wyznania gejszy - dramat obyczajowy reż. Rob Marshall, wyk. Suzuka Ohgo, Ziyi Zhang, Ken Watanabe, Togo Igawa USA 2005 19:30 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 20:00 Miami Vice - film sensacyjny reż. Michael Mann, wyk. Colin Farrell, Jamie Foxx, Li Gong, Naomie Harris USA/Niemcy 2006 22:10 Beowulf - Droga do sprawiedliwości - film fantasy reż. Sturla Gunnarsson, wyk. Stellan Skarsgard, Ingvar Eggert Sigurosson, Hringur Ingvarsson, Spencer Wilding Kanada/Islandia/Wlk. Brytania 2005 23:55 Spadek - dramat obyczajowy reż. Justin Edgar, wyk. Luke de Woolfson, Melanie Gutteridge, Simon Lowe, Lee Oakes Wlk. Brytania 2000 01:20 Ostra jazda - komedia reż. Todd Phillips, wyk. Breckin Meyer, Amy Smart, Rachel Blanchard, Seann William Scott USA 2000 02:55 Drużba - komedia reż. Malcolm D. Lee, wyk. Taye Diggs, Morris Chestnut, Nia Long, Monica Calhouh USA 1999 Canal + Sport 07:00 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy 08:50 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Everton Liverpool - Middlesbrough 10:50 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 11:05 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Ruch Chorzów - Wisła Kraków 13:20 Piłka nożna Liga+Extra - magazyn ligi polskiej 15:05 Czempioni w Plusie: Marek Plawgo - magazyn sportowy 16:10 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz ŁKS Łódź - Kolporter Korona Kielce 18:00 Piłka nożna Gol+Gol - magazyn lig europejskich 18:45 REMES CUP 2007 - reportaż 19:00 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Polonia Bytom - Zagłębie Lubin 20:55 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Tottenham Hotspur - Aston Villa Birmingham 23:00 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Cracovia Kraków - Zagłębie Sosnowiec 00:50 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska: Mecz Recreativo Huelva - Valencia CF 02:50 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy 04:40 Deser Mała Lise - film krótkometrażowy 05:05 Port lotniczy '77 - film katastroficzny reż. Jerry Jameson, wyk. Jack Lemmon, Christopher Lee, James Stewart, Olivia de Havilland USA 1977 HBO 06:00 Jak usidlić faceta - komedia reż. Sue Heel, wyk. Kelly Brook, Emily Woof, Dervla Kirwan, Margi Clarke Wlk. Brytania 2004 07:45 Antoni, Boży wojownik - film biograficzny reż. Antonello Belluco, wyk. Andrea Ascolese, Giovanni Capalbo, Eleonora Daniele, Paolo de Vita Włochy 2006 09:30 Lustrzana maska - film fantasy reż. Dave McKean, wyk. Jason Barry, Rob Brydon, Stephanie Leonidas, Gina McKee USA/Wlk. Brytania 2005 11:15 Omagh - dramat obyczajowy reż. Pete Travis, wyk. Gerard McSorley, Michele Forbes, Brenda Fricker, Stuart Graham Irlandia/Wlk. Brytania 2004 13:00 Split 7-10 - komedia reż. Tommy Reid, wyk. Ross Patterson, Tara Reid, Clayne Crawford, Ray Wise USA 2007 14:35 Imagine: John Lennon - film dokumentalny reż. Andrew Solt, wyk. John Lennon, Yoko Ono, Paul McCartney, George Harrison USA 1988 16:20 Cztery amazonki - komedia kryminalna reż. Esmé Lammers, wyk. Monique van de Ven, Monic Hendrickx, Georgina Verbaan, Susan Visser Holandia 2004 18:00 Humor Orientu - komedia reż. Albert Brooks, wyk. Albert Brooks, Fred Dalton Thompson, Penny Marshall, Victoria Burrows USA 2005 19:40 Premiera Na planie - magazyn filmowy 20:10 Wykolejony - thriller reż. Mikael Hafström, wyk. Clive Owen, Jennifer Aniston, Vincent Cassel, Melissa George USA 2005 21:55 Wszyscy jesteśmy Chrystusami - dramat psychologiczny reż. Marek Koterski, wyk. Marek Kondrat, Andrzej Chyra, Michał Koterski, Janina Traczykówna Polska 2006 23:40 Zimny jak głaz - dramat kryminalny reż. Robert Harmon, wyk. Tom Selleck, Mimi Rogers, Jane Adams, Reg Rogers USA 2005 01:05 Casshern - film SF reż. Kazuaki Kiriya, wyk. Yusuke Iseya, Kumiko Aso, Akira Terao, Kanako Higuchi Japonia 2004 03:35 Wykolejony - thriller reż. Mikael Hafström, wyk. Clive Owen, Jennifer Aniston, Vincent Cassel, Melissa George USA 2005 05:20 Na planie - magazyn filmowy HBO 2 06:00 Śnieżne historie - dramat obyczajowy reż. Peter Werner, wyk. Poppy Montgomery, Camryn Manheim, Jennifer Esposito, Eric Szmanda USA 2005 07:25 Sky High - komedia przygodowa reż. Mike Mitchell, wyk. Michael Angarano, Kurt Russell, Kelly Preston, Danielle Panabaker USA 2005 09:05 Co takiego? - komedia reż. Jeff Morris, wyk. Edward Kerr, Kathy Wagner, A.J. Buckley, Kelly Overton USA 2006 10:30 Pinokio, przygoda w przyszłości - film animowany reż. Daniel Robichaud, wyk. Francja/Hiszpania/Kanada 2004 11:55 Przysięga - film fantasy reż. Kaige Chen, wyk. Dong-Kun Jang, Hiroyuki Sanada, Cecilia Cheung, Nicholas Tse Chiny/Hongkong/Japonia/Korea Południowa 2005 13:35 Zrzęda - komedia reż. Neal Miller, wyk. Alan Arkin, Lauren Holly, Glenne Headly, Barbara Dana USA 2006 15:20 Ekspres polarny - film animowany reż. Robert Zemeckis, wyk. Tom Hanks, Peter Scolari, Eddie Deezen, Leslie Harter Zemeckis USA 2004 17:00 Ambitni - komedia reż. Catherine Corsini, wyk. Karin Viard, Eric Caravaca, Jacques Weber, Gilles Cohen Francja 2006 18:30 Diukowie Hazzardu - komedia reż. Jay Chandrasekhar, wyk. Johnny Knoxville, Sean William Scott, Alice Greczyn, Steve Lemme USA 2005 20:15 Studio 60 - serial obyczajowy odc. 1 reż. Thomas Schlamme, USA 2006 21:00 Chłopaki IV - komedia reż. George Mihalka, wyk. Rémy Girard, Pierre Lebeau, Luc Guérin, Patrick Labbé Kanada 2005 23:05 Milion za noc - dramat obyczajowy reż. James Toback, wyk. Neve Campbell, Fred Weller, Dominic Chianese, James Toback USA 2004 00:25 Kłopotliwy transport - komedia reż. Colin Teague, wyk. Kate Ashfield, Linda Bassett, Chooi Beh, Elizabeth Berrington Wlk. Brytania 2004 02:00 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 02:30 Chłopaki IV - komedia reż. George Mihalka, wyk. Rémy Girard, Pierre Lebeau, Luc Guérin, Patrick Labbé Kanada 2005 04:35 Milion za noc - dramat obyczajowy reż. James Toback, wyk. Neve Campbell, Fred Weller, Dominic Chianese, James Toback USA 2004 HBO Comedy 10:00 Wedding Crashers - komedia romantyczna reż. David Dobkin, wyk. Owen Wilson, Vince Vaughn, Christopher Walken, Rachel McAdams USA 2005 12:00 Kim jest ta dziewczyna? - komedia reż. James Foley, wyk. Griffin Dunne, Madonna USA 1987 13:30 Moja bar micwa - komedia reż. Scott Marshall, wyk. Jami Gertz, Daryl Hannah, Garry Marshall, Jeremy Piven USA 2006 15:00 Wedding Crashers - komedia romantyczna reż. David Dobkin, wyk. Owen Wilson, Vince Vaughn, Christopher Walken, Rachel McAdams USA 2005 17:00 Kim jest ta dziewczyna? - komedia reż. James Foley, wyk. Griffin Dunne, Madonna USA 1987 18:30 Moja bar micwa - komedia reż. Scott Marshall, wyk. Jami Gertz, Daryl Hannah, Garry Marshall, Jeremy Piven USA 2006 20:00 Ekipa 2 - serial komediowy odc. 12 reż. David Frankel, USA 2004 20:30 Gregoir Moulin przeciw ludzkości - komedia reż. Artus de Penguern, wyk. Artus de Penguern, Pascale Arbillot, Élisabeth Vitali, Antoine Duléry Francja 2001 22:00 Na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 189 22:30 Boudu - komedia reż. Gérard Jugnot, wyk. Gérard Depardieu, Gérard Jugnot, Catherine Frot, Constance Dollé Francja 2005 00:15 Ekipa 2 - serial komediowy odc. 12 reż. David Frankel, USA 2004 00:45 Randka na moście - komedia romantyczna reż. Eric Schaeffer, wyk. Sarah Jessica Parker, Eric Schaeffer, Ben Stiller, Elle Macpherson USA 1996 02:20 Na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 189 Cinemax 06:00 Miłość w obronie własnej - film obyczajowy reż. Rafa Russo, wyk. Ana Fernández, Gustavo Garzón, Andrés Gertrúdix, Manuel Morón Hiszpania 2006 07:40 Vitus - dramat obyczajowy reż. Fredi M. Murer, wyk. Fabrizio Borsani, Teo Gheorghiu, Julika Jenkins, Urs Jucker Szwajcaria 2006 09:40 Tak daleko, tak blisko - dramat obyczajowy reż. Seyyed Reza Mir-Karimi, wyk. Masoud Rayegany, Afsin Hashemi, Elham Hamidi Iran 2005 11:40 Pomylona miłość - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ellie Kanner, wyk. Reiko Aylesworth, Bruno Campos, JoBeth Williams, Meat Loaf USA 2005 13:20 Nic wielkiego - komedia reż. Michel Leclerc, wyk. Elsa Zylberstein, Kad Merad, Claude Brasseur, Patrick Chesnais Francja 2006 14:50 Bojkot - dramat obyczajowy reż. Clark Johnson, wyk. Jeffrey Wright, Terrence Dashon Howard, Carmen Ejogo, Iris Little Thomas USA 2001 16:40 Miłość w obronie własnej - film obyczajowy reż. Rafa Russo, wyk. Ana Fernández, Gustavo Garzón, Andrés Gertrúdix, Manuel Morón Hiszpania 2006 18:20 Kłamstwa mojego taty - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ján Kadár, wyk. Yossi Yadin, Jeff Lynas, Len Birman, Marilyn Lightstone Polska 1974 20:00 Być kobietą Suita kalifornijska - komedia reż. Herbert Ross, wyk. Jane Fonda, Maggie Smith, Alan Alda, Elaine May USA 1978 22:00 Vitus - dramat obyczajowy reż. Fredi M. Murer, wyk. Fabrizio Borsani, Teo Gheorghiu, Julika Jenkins, Urs Jucker Szwajcaria 2006 00:00 Szatański plan - dramat obyczajowy reż. Paul Goldman, wyk. Emily Barclay, Michael Dorman, Robert Morgan, Anthony Hayes Australia 2006 01:30 Sprzedawca cadillaców - komedia kryminalna reż. Roger Donaldson, wyk. Robin Williams, Tim Robins, Pamela Reed, Annabella Sciorra USA 1990 03:05 Sny o potędze - komedia reż. Tristan Aurouet, Gilles Lellouche, wyk. Guillaume Canet, Zabou Breitman, Benoît Poelvoorde, Guillaume Gallienne Francja 2004 04:55 W blasku Hollywood 2: Winona Ryder - magazyn filmowy 05:20 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Sharon Waxman, Patrick Goldstein - magazyn filmowy Cinemax 2 06:00 Zwykli ludzie - dramat obyczajowy reż. Robert Redford, wyk. Donald Sutherland, Timothy Hutton, Judd Hirsch, Mary Tyler Moore USA 1980 08:05 Peggy Sue wyszła za mąż - komedia obyczajowa reż. Francis Ford Coppola, wyk. Kathleen Turner, Nicolas Cage, Barry Miller, Catherine Hicks, Joan Allen, Kevin J. O'Connor, Jim Carrey USA 1986 09:45 Za cenę marzeń - komediodramat reż. Carlos Iglesias, wyk. Carlos Iglesias, Javier Gutiérrez, Nieve de Medina, Isabel Blanco Hiszpania 2006 11:30 Rok życia - dramat obyczajowy reż. Daniel Duval, wyk. Jean-Paul Rouve, Anne Brochet, Annie Girardot, Raphaël Katz Francja 2006 13:10 Sklepik z horrorami - komedia reż. Frank Oz, wyk. Rick Moranis, Vincent Gardenia, Ellen Greene, Steve Martin USA 1986 14:45 Aby cię nie zapomnieć - dramat obyczajowy reż. Mariantonia Avati, wyk. Anita Caprioli, Francesca Antonelli, Ettore Bassi, Luca Biagini Włochy 2006 16:20 Akrobata - dramat przygodowy reż. Revel Fox, wyk. Ian Van Der Heyden, Craig Palm, Marcel Van Heerden, Kim Engelbrecht RPA 2005 17:55 Zwykli ludzie - dramat obyczajowy reż. Robert Redford, wyk. Donald Sutherland, Timothy Hutton, Judd Hirsch, Mary Tyler Moore USA 1980 20:00 Ucieczka z Alcatraz - film sensacyjny reż. Don Siegel, wyk. Clint Eastwood, Patrick McGoohan, Roberts Blossom, Jack Thibeau USA 1979 22:00 Polowanie na Eagle One - film sensacyjny reż. Brian Clyde, wyk. Mark Dacascos, Theresa Randle, Rutger Hauer, Joe Suba USA 2006 23:30 Czerwoni - dramat wojenny reż. Warren Beatty, wyk. Warren Beatty, Diane Keaton, Maureen Stapleton, Jack Nicholson USA 1981 02:40 Bridget Jones: W pogoni za rozumem - komedia romantyczna reż. Beeban Kidron, wyk. Renée Zellweger, Colin Firth, Hugh Grant, James Faulkner Wlk. Brytania/ Francja/ Niemcy/ USA 2004 04:25 Ritz - komedia reż. Richard Lester, wyk. Jack Weston, Rita Moreno, Jerry Stiller, Kaye Ballard Wlk. Brytania 1976 Ale kino! 08:00 Historia kina: Nowa Zelandia - film dokumentalny 09:05 Salaam Bombay! - dramat społeczny reż. Mira Nair, wyk. Shafiq Syed, Raghuvir Yadav, Chanda Sharma, Aneeta Kanwar Francja/Indie/Wlk. Brytania 1988 11:05 Cafe Lumiere - dramat obyczajowy reż. Hsiao-hsien Hou, wyk. Yo Hitoto, Tadanobu Asano, Masato Hagiwara, Kimiko Yo Japonia/Tajwan 2003 12:55 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Robert Downey Jr. - serial dokumentalny USA 13:50 Na białym szlaku - film przygodowy reż. Jarosław Brzozowski, Andrzej Wróbel, wyk. Leon Niemczyk, Emil Karewicz, Witold Pyrkosz, Ryszard Kotys Polska 1962 15:15 Mondo - dramat obyczajowy reż. Tony Gatlif, wyk. Ovidiu Balan, Philippe Petit, Pierrette Fesch, Jerry Smith Francja 1996 16:45 Gra w klasy - komedia reż. Ronald Neame, wyk. Walter Matthau, Glenda Jackson, Ned Beatty, Sam Waterston USA 1980 18:40 Przepraszam za kung-fu - komediodramat reż. Ognjen Svilicic, wyk. Daria Lorenci, Filip Rados, Vera Zima, Luka Petrusic Chorwacja 2004 20:00 Wielkie tajemnice Hollywood: Film noir - serial dokumentalny 20:35 ale klasyczne! Żegnaj, laleczko - film kryminalny reż. Dick Richards, wyk. Robert Mitchum, Charlotte Rampling,Sylvester Stallone, John Ireland USA 1975 22:20 Hamlet - dramat obyczajowy reż. Michael Almereyda, wyk. Ethan Hawke, Kyle MacLachlan, Sam Shepard, Diane Venora USA 2000 00:20 Requiem - thriller reż. Hans-Christian Schmid, wyk. Sandra Hüller, Burghart Klaußner, Imogen Kogge, Anna Blomeier Niemcy 2006 02:00 I skrzypce przestały grać - film wojenny reż. Aleksander Ramati, wyk. Horst Buchholz, Piotr Polk, Marcin Troński, Didi Ramati Polska/USA 1988 Kino Polska 06:00 Seans Pan na ekranie - Mieczysław Kalenik 06:30 Seans Pan na ekranie - Mieczysław Kalenik Krzyżacy - film historyczny reż. Aleksander Ford, wyk. Andrzej Szalawski, Grażyna Staniszewska, Mieczysław Kalenik, Aleksander Fogiel Polska 1960 09:30 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 09:35 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Sprawa się rypła - komedia reż. Janusz Kidawa, wyk. Franciszek Pieczka, Anna Miesiączek, Roch Sygitowicz, Wawrzyn Pytlarz Polska 1985 11:10 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Autoportret - film dokumentalny reż. Paweł Kędzierski, wyk. Polska 1980 11:40 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Fan - film dokumentalny reż. Wojciech Maciejewski, wyk. Polska 1997 12:10 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 12:20 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Pieczone gołąbki - komedia reż. Tadeusz Chmielewski, wyk. Adam Mularczyk, Jerzy Karaszkiewicz, Krzysztof Litwin, Wacław Kowalski Polska 1966 14:00 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Cudów nie ma - film dokumentalny reż. Antoni Krauze, wyk. Polska 1968 14:25 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 14:30 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Hallo Szpicbródka, czyli ostatni występ króla kasiarzy - komedia kryminalna reż. Janusz Rzeszewski, Mieczysław Jahoda, wyk. Piotr Fronczewski, Gabriela Kownacka, Ewa Wiśniewska, Jan Kobuszewski Polska 1978 16:10 Seans Pan na ekranie - Mieczysław Kalenik 16:40 Seans Pan na ekranie - Mieczysław Kalenik Krzyżacy - film historyczny reż. Aleksander Ford, wyk. Andrzej Szalawski, Grażyna Staniszewska, Mieczysław Kalenik, Aleksander Fogiel Polska 1960 19:30 PRL bez cenzury - Lata 40. 19:35 PRL bez cenzury - Lata 40. PKF 28/45 19:45 PRL bez cenzury - Lata 40. PKF 41/49 20:00 Młode kadry - Na festiwalu w Gdyni 20:20 Młode kadry - Na festiwalu w Gdyni Miasto ucieczki - etiuda filmowa reż. Wojciech Kasperski, wyk. Eryk Lubos, Wojciech Żołądkowicz, Dariusz Kowalski, Magdalena Kuta Polska 2006 20:40 Młode kadry - Na festiwalu w Gdyni Sezon na kaczki - etiuda filmowa reż. Julia Ruszkiewicz, wyk. Polska 2006 21:05 Młode kadry - Na festiwalu w Gdyni Próba mikrofonu - etiuda filmowa reż. Tomasz Jurkiewicz, wyk. Polska 2006 21:25 Młode kadry - Na festiwalu w Gdyni Kawałek nieba - etiuda filmowa reż. Jakub Czekaj, wyk. Artur Barciś, Małgorzata Gałkowska, Lidia Duda Polska 2006 21:50 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 21:55 Seans Czasy i obyczaje Seans - film obyczajowy reż. Sławomir Idziak, wyk. Jerzy Stuhr, Sławomira Łozińska, Piotr Garlicki, Marian Cebulski Polska 1978 23:15 Mistrzowie dokumentu - A Marek Drążewski 23:20 Mistrzowie dokumentu - A Marek Drążewski Wypowiedź: A Marek Drążewski 23:30 Mistrzowie dokumentu - A Marek Drążewski Katastrofa - film dokumentalny reż. A. Marek Drążewski, wyk. Polska 2001 23:55 Mistrzowie dokumentu - A Marek Drążewski Dziady - film dokumentalny reż. A. Marek Drążewski, wyk. Polska 2001 00:45 Mistrzowie dokumentu - A Marek Drążewski Niepokonani - film dokumentalny reż. A. Marek Drążewski, wyk. Polska 1984 02:00 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 02:05 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Pieczone gołąbki - komedia reż. Tadeusz Chmielewski, wyk. Adam Mularczyk, Jerzy Karaszkiewicz, Krzysztof Litwin, Wacław Kowalski Polska 1966 03:35 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 03:40 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Hallo Szpicbródka, czyli ostatni występ króla kasiarzy - komedia kryminalna reż. Janusz Rzeszewski, Mieczysław Jahoda, wyk. Piotr Fronczewski, Gabriela Kownacka, Ewa Wiśniewska, Jan Kobuszewski Polska 1978 Hallmark Channel 06:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 7 USA 1998 07:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 8 USA 1998 08:00 McBride: Czas umrzeć, madame - film kryminalny reż. Kevin Connor, wyk. John Larroquette, Marta DuBois, Matt Lutz, Claire Coffee USA 2005 10:00 Potyczki Amy - serial obyczajowy odc. 48 USA 1999 11:00 Córki McLeoda 6 - serial obyczajowy odc. 153 reż. Chris Martin Jones, Australia 2004 12:00 Ku światłości - dramat obyczajowy reż. Mike Robe, wyk. Linda Hamilton, Joshua Harris, Richard Thomas, Piper Laurie USA 1988 14:00 Potyczki Amy - serial obyczajowy odc. 48 USA 1999 15:00 McBride: Czas umrzeć, madame - film kryminalny reż. Kevin Connor, wyk. John Larroquette, Marta DuBois, Matt Lutz, Claire Coffee USA 2005 17:00 Córki McLeoda 6 - serial obyczajowy odc. 154 reż. Chris Martin Jones, Australia 2004 18:00 Zapiski z czasów wojny - dramat obyczajowy reż. Gavin Millar, wyk. Victoria Wood, David Threlfall, Christopher Harper, Ben Crompton Wlk. Brytania 2006 20:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar - serial kryminalny odc. 9 USA 2004 21:00 Sprawy inspektora Morse'a - serial kryminalny odc. 3 USA 1987 23:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar - serial kryminalny odc. 9 USA 2004 00:00 Obcy w moim łóżku - thriller reż. George Erschbamer, wyk. Jamie Luner, Chris Kramer, Barbara Fixx, Alistair Abell USA 2005 02:00 Ku światłości - dramat obyczajowy reż. Mike Robe, wyk. Linda Hamilton, Joshua Harris, Richard Thomas, Piper Laurie USA 1988 04:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 7 USA 1998 05:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 8 USA 1998 Comedy Central 07:00 Zdrówko! - serial odc. 521 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 07:25 Frasier - serial odc. 419 reż. Katy Garretson, Andy Ackerman, USA 1993 07:50 Stacja Corner Gas - serial odc. 207 Kanada 2004 08:15 Roseanne - serial odc. 422 USA 1988 08:40 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 223 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 09:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 326 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 09:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 327 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 09:50 Jim wie lepiej - serial komediowy odc. 110 USA 2001 10:15 Jim wie lepiej - serial komediowy odc. 111 USA 2001 10:40 Jim wie lepiej - serial komediowy odc. 112 USA 2001 11:00 Pan złota rączka - serial odc. 119 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 11:25 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 224 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 11:50 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 225 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:15 Miłość z o.o. - serial odc. 117 reż. Henry Chan, Katy Garretson, USA 2005 12:35 Miłość z o.o. - serial odc. 118 reż. Henry Chan, Katy Garretson, USA 2005 13:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 104 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 13:30 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 105 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 14:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 401 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 402 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:50 Roseanne - serial odc. 422 USA 1988 15:20 Zdrówko! - serial odc. 522 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 15:45 Frasier - serial odc. 420 reż. Katy Garretson, Andy Ackerman, USA 1993 16:10 Stacja Corner Gas - serial odc. 208 Kanada 2004 16:35 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 302 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 17:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 303 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 17:25 Pan złota rączka - serial odc. 121 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 17:50 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 106 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:15 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 107 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:40 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 403 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:05 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 404 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:30 Miłość z o.o. - serial odc. 119 reż. Henry Chan, Katy Garretson, USA 2005 19:55 Miłość z o.o. - serial odc. 120 reż. Henry Chan, Katy Garretson, USA 2005 20:20 Co się dzieje w Hidden Hills - serial komediowy odc. 113 reż. Bryan Gordon, Craig Zisk, USA 2002 20:45 Co się dzieje w Hidden Hills - serial komediowy odc. 114 reż. Bryan Gordon, Craig Zisk, USA 2002 21:10 Co się dzieje w Hidden Hills - serial komediowy odc. 115 reż. Bryan Gordon, Craig Zisk, USA 2002 21:35 Co się dzieje w Hidden Hills - serial komediowy odc. 116 reż. Bryan Gordon, Craig Zisk, USA 2002 22:00 Co się dzieje w Hidden Hills - serial komediowy odc. 117 reż. Bryan Gordon, Craig Zisk, USA 2002 22:25 Co się dzieje w Hidden Hills - serial komediowy odc. 118 reż. Bryan Gordon, Craig Zisk, USA 2002 22:50 The Daily Show - program rozrywkowy 23:15 Przerysowani - serial animowany odc. 304 reż. Dwayne Carey-Hill, Peter Avanzino, USA 2004 23:40 Saturday Night Live - show odc. 131 00:30 Hu jak humor - program rozrywkowy odc. 113 01:15 Kookły - program rozrywkowy odc. 104 01:40 Gotowe na wszystko - serial odc. 104 reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 02:30 Stacja Corner Gas - serial odc. 208 Kanada 2004 02:55 Pan złota rączka - serial odc. 119 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 03:20 Zdrówko! - serial odc. 522 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 03:45 Frasier - serial odc. 420 reż. Katy Garretson, Andy Ackerman, USA 1993 AXN 06:00 4400 2 - serial SF odc. 4 reż. Scott Peters, René Echevarria, USA 2004 07:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 24 Australia 2001 08:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 17 Australia 1997 09:00 V.I.P. 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 14 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 10:00 4400 2 - serial SF odc. 4 reż. Scott Peters, René Echevarria, USA 2004 11:00 Medium - serial kryminalny odc. 13 USA 2005 12:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 24 Australia 2001 13:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 17 Australia 1997 14:00 V.I.P. 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 14 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 15:00 4400 2 - serial SF odc. 5 reż. Scott Peters, René Echevarria, USA 2004 16:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 25 Australia 2001 17:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 1 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 18:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 18 Australia 1997 19:00 V.I.P. 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 15 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 20:05 Huff - serial obyczajowy odc. 13 reż. Scott Winant, USA 2004 21:15 Na linii ognia - dramat sensacyjny reż. Wolfgang Petersen, wyk. Clint Eastwood, John Malkovich, Rene Russo, Dylan McDermott USA 1993 23:35 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 5 USA 2006 00:25 Huff - serial obyczajowy odc. 13 reż. Scott Winant, USA 2004 01:25 Na linii ognia - dramat sensacyjny reż. Wolfgang Petersen, wyk. Clint Eastwood, John Malkovich, Rene Russo, Dylan McDermott USA 1993 03:40 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 5 USA 2006 AXN Crime 12:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 30 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 13:00 Tropem zbrodni - serial kryminalny odc. 5 Australia 1997 14:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 19 USA 1993 15:00 Tajne akcje CIA 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 15 USA/Kanada 2001 16:00 Tropem zbrodni - serial kryminalny odc. 5 Australia 1997 17:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 30 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 18:00 Złodziejska liga - serial kryminalny odc. 9 Argentyna 2005 19:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 19 USA 1993 20:00 Tajne akcje CIA 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 15 USA/Kanada 2001 21:00 Tropem zbrodni - serial kryminalny odc. 5 Australia 1997 22:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 12 USA 1998 23:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 30 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 00:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 20 USA 1993 01:00 Tajne akcje CIA 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 16 USA/Kanada 2001 02:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 30 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 AXN Sci Fi 10:00 Władca zwierząt 2: Ptaki - serial przygodowy odc. 18 reż. Peter Andrikidis, Ian Gilmour, Australia/Kanada/USA 2000 11:00 Andromeda 5 - serial SF odc. 11 USA 2000 12:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 3 - serial SF odc. 12 USA 1996 13:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 3 - serial SF odc. 25 USA 1987 14:00 Lexx - serial SF odc. 2 Kanada 1997 15:00 Dobro kontra zło - serial SF odc. 20 USA 1999 16:00 Władca zwierząt 2: Ptaki - serial przygodowy odc. 18 reż. Peter Andrikidis, Ian Gilmour, Australia/Kanada/USA 2000 17:00 Andromeda 5 - serial SF odc. 11 USA 2000 18:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 3 - serial SF odc. 12 USA 1996 19:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 3 - serial SF odc. 25 USA 1987 20:00 Lexx - serial SF odc. 2 Kanada 1997 21:00 Dobro kontra zło - serial SF odc. 20 USA 1999 22:00 Herkules - serial przygodowy odc. 1 USA/Nowa Zelandia 1995 23:05 Andromeda 5 - serial SF odc. 12 USA 2000 00:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 3 - serial SF odc. 13 USA 1996 01:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 3 - serial SF odc. 26 USA 1987 02:00 Lexx 2 - serial SF odc. 2 Kanada 1997 03:00 Dobro kontra zło - serial SF odc. 21 USA 1999 National Geographic Channel 06:00 Ewangelia według Judasza - film dokumentalny 07:00 Cud krwi - film dokumentalny 08:00 Małpi książę - film przyrodniczy 09:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Samolot widmo - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Zderzenie nad Los Angeles - serial dokumentalny 11:00 I co wy na to? - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 11:30 Zwariowana nauka - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 12:00 Czysta nauka: Tajemnice Księżyca - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Małpi książę - film przyrodniczy 14:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Samolot widmo - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Zderzenie nad Los Angeles - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Poskramiacze węży: Geoff z dżungli i żmije - serial przyrodniczy 16:30 W świecie krokodyli: Kajmany z Gujany Francuskiej - serial przyrodniczy 17:00 Podobne do nas: Język - serial przyrodniczy 18:00 I co wy na to? - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 18:30 Zwariowana nauka - serial dokumentalny odc. 16 19:00 Dziwne czasy na ziemi: Najeźdźcy - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Katastrofa lotnicza w Nowym Jorku - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Bractwo Aryjskie - film dokumentalny 22:00 Najgroźniejszy gang Ameryki - film dokumentalny 23:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Tunel pod kanałem La Manche - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Bractwo Aryjskie - film dokumentalny 01:00 Najgroźniejszy gang Ameryki - film dokumentalny 02:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Katastrofa lotnicza w Nowym Jorku - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Bractwo Aryjskie - film dokumentalny 04:00 Najgroźniejszy gang Ameryki - film dokumentalny 05:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Tunel pod kanałem La Manche - serial dokumentalny Cartoon Network 06:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 06:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 07:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 07:25 Ben 10 - serial animowany 07:50 Robotboy - serial animowany 08:15 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 08:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 09:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 09:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 10:00 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 10:30 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 10:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 11:20 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 12:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:00 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 13:25 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 15:05 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 15:55 Bernard - serial animowany 16:00 Fantastyczna czwórka - serial animowany 16:25 Johnny Test - serial animowany 16:50 Wiewiórek - serial animowany 17:15 Klasa 3000 - serial animowany 17:40 Klasa 3000 - serial animowany 18:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 18:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Młodzi Tytani - serial animowany 19:30 Duel Masters - serial animowany 20:00 Samuraj Jack - serial animowany 20:40 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 21:05 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 21:30 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 21:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 22:20 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 23:10 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 00:00 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 00:50 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 01:40 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 02:30 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Wielkie rzeczy - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 07:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Pojazdy szynowe - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Islandia - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Ford '40 - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Pozycja ostatniej szansy - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Auto dla każdego: Wyścig mustangów - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Wielkie rzeczy - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 13:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Pojazdy szynowe - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Islandia - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 16:00 Superjazda: Na torze - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Piąty bieg - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17:30 Piąty bieg - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18:00 Amerykański chopper: Maszyna dla Wendy - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Pancerna woda - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 21:00 Zrośnięte głowami - film dokumentalny 22:00 Prawdziwa zbrodnia: Morderstwo prawie doskonałe - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Producenci motocykli: Paul Yaffe i Dave Perewitz - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Misja nie-zbędna - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 01:00 Wielkie projekty - genialni konstruktorzy: Wyścig po prąd - Algieria - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Superjazda: Eleanor - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Ford '40 - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Pancerna woda - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Auto dla każdego: Z pomocą strażaków - serial dokumentalny Planete 06:45 Samoloty trudnowykrywalne - film dokumentalny 07:50 Everest - człowiek i góra - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/5 08:20 Radzieckie lotnictwo wojskowe - film dokumentalny 09:25 Z nurtem Dunaju: Budapeszt - serial dokumentalny odc. 8/13 09:55 Z nurtem Dunaju: Z Budapesztu do Vukovaru - serial dokumentalny odc. 9/13 10:25 Z nurtem Dunaju: Od Nowego Sadu do Żelaznych Wrót - serial dokumentalny odc. 10/13 11:00 Człowiek i zwierzę: O wilku mowa - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/5 11:55 Z nurtem Dunaju: Od Żelaznych Wrót do Ruse - serial dokumentalny odc. 11/13 12:25 Z nurtem Dunaju: Od Giurgiu do Braiły - serial dokumentalny odc. 12/13 13:00 Koniec projektu Neubacher - film dokumentalny 14:20 Dziki świat - serial przyrodniczy odc. 2/6 14:55 Žižek! - film dokumentalny 16:15 Słońce w nocy: Pomagać, książka i słowo - serial dokumentalny odc. 15 ost. 16:45 Z nurtem Dunaju: Z Regensburga do Pasawy - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/13 17:20 Ubranie - druga skóra - film dokumentalny 18:15 Sieć życia: Lemury - serial przyrodniczy odc. 10/13 18:50 Zapomniane odkrycia starożytności: Mechanizm z Antikithery - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/6 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny świat Twórca i tworzywo: Wang Du - serial dokumentalny odc. 15 ost. 20:15 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże Planeta Clipperton: Najeźdźcy - serial przyrodniczy odc. 4/6 20:45 Premiera. Filmowe dochodzenia Zagadka Trójkąta Bermudzkiego - film dokumentalny 21:45 Premiera. Filmowe dochodzenia Siedemdziesiąta druga ofiara - film dokumentalny 22:50 Jokohama Mary - film dokumentalny 00:25 Muzyczny hard core - film dokumentalny 01:45 Moje podróżowanie: Rory z Londynu, Mio z Japonii - serial dokumentalny odc. 11/13 02:15 Sieć życia: Legwan morski - serial przyrodniczy odc. 5/13 02:45 Moje podróżowanie: Hoosung z Korei Południowej, Acdiel z Kostaryki - serial dokumentalny odc. 6/13 Fox Life 08:10 Myslisz, że umiesz tańczyć - program rozrywkowy odc. 15 09:00 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 6, Zmiany USA 2000 09:55 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 8, Odrobina magii reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 10:50 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 15, Zdarzyło się pewnej nocy reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 11:40 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 25, 17 sekund USA 2005 12:30 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 7, Uratujcie Mikołaja USA 2000 13:25 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 9, Noc nieporozumień reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 14:20 Myslisz, że umiesz tańczyć - program rozrywkowy odc. 16 15:25 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 26, Uciec czy zostać USA 2005 16:20 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 27, Wiara utracona USA 2005 17:10 Tajemnice Palm Springs - serial, dramat odc. 8, Druga szansa reż. Scott Winant , Perry Lang, USA 2006 18:10 Agent w spódnicy - serial komediowy odc. 4, Córeczka tatusia reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 19:10 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 10, Pistolet reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 20:05 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 18, Długa noc reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 21:00 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 26, Sztuczne zapłodnienie Cz. 1 USA 1998 21:25 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 27, Sztuczne zapłodnienie Cz. 2 USA 1998 21:55 Brzydula Betty - serial komediowy odc. 21, Dzień sekretarek Francja 2006 22:50 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 27, Wiara utracona USA 2005 23:50 Myslisz, że umiesz tańczyć - program rozrywkowy odc. 17 00:40 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 17, Nieukarane zbrodnie reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 01:30 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 9, Chłód USA 2000 02:20 Opowieści miłosne - serial, romans odc. 7 Włochy 2006 Eurosport 08:30 Weekend w sportach motorowych - magazyn sportowy 09:00 Wyścigi supersportów Mistrzostwa Świata w Imoli (Włochy) 10:00 Szermierka Mistrzostwa Świata w Sankt Petersburgu - finały 11:30 Piłka nożna kobiet Mistrzostwa Świata: Mecz finałowy 12:45 Lekkoatletyka Mityng Golden Grand Prix w Szanghaju 14:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA w Luksemburgu: Mecz finałowy 15:15 Kolarstwo Mistrzostwa Świata w Stuttgarcie - wyścig ze startu wspólnego mężczyzn 16:15 Piłka nożna kobiet Mistrzostwa Świata: Mecz finałowy 18:00 Eurogole - magazyn piłkarski 18:45 Gooooal! - magazyn piłkarski 19:00 Watts - magazyn sportowy 19:30 Snooker Hall of Frame - magazyn sportowy 20:30 Strongman Zawody Pucharu Świata w Kanadzie 21:00 Fight Club: Special Superfights - magazyn sportów walki 00:00 Eurogole - magazyn piłkarski 00:45 Gooooal! - magazyn piłkarski 01:00 Eurosport Buzz - magazyn sportowy MTV Polska 06:00 Alarm MTV - talk show 07:00 Nowożeńcy - za kulisami stanu małżeńskiego 08:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 08:30 MTV Dismissed - randka w ciemno 09:00 Moja własna gwiazda - show randkowe 09:30 Bazar MTV - magazyn o modzie 10:00 MTV kofeina - energetyzujące teledyski 11:00 Music non-stop 13:00 Audio-mix 14:00 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 15:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 15:30 O'Grady - serial animowany 16:00 Modelki z Miami - reality show 16:30 Moja własna gwiazda - show randkowe 17:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:30 Wanna Come In? - porady dla randkowiczów 18:00 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 18:30 MTV za kulisami: The Pretender Foo Fighters - jak się kręci teledyski 19:00 Real World vs. Road Rules - reality show 19:30 Co ty na to, tato? - przemówić dziecku do rozsądku 20:00 Wade Robson - kurs tańca 21:00 Najlepszy z najlepszych - sztuki walki w oku kamery 21:30 Pięść mistrza Zen - reality show 22:00 Giganci - program rozrywkowy 22:30 Naznaczeni - program dla odważnych 23:00 MTV Player - program interaktywny 23:30 Video Music Awards 01:30 Don't kill the music - nocna playlista VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:30 O co kaman? - tłumaczenia zagranicznych teledysków 09:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 11:00 Kocha, nie kocha - gra SMS-owa 11:30 Hajsometr 12:00 Parot - gra SMS-owa 12:30 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 12:40 Hajsometr 13:00 Kocha, nie kocha - gra SMS-owa 13:30 Parot - gra SMS-owa 14:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 15:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 16:00 VivaSpot - program rozrywkowy 16:30 Shibuya - karaoke show 17:00 Ringtone Charts - telesprzedaż mobilnych dzwonków 17:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Parot - gra SMS-owa 18:30 Kocha, nie kocha - gra SMS-owa 19:00 Miesiąc z US5 Big in America - reality show odc. 11 19:30 Hajsometr 20:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 21:00 Parot - gra SMS-owa 21:30 O co kaman? - tłumaczenia zagranicznych teledysków 21:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 22:00 Download Charts - lista najlepszych mp3 22:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Łatwa kasa - gra interaktywna 01:00 Nightrider - nocne pasmo muzyczne TCM 06:35 Uroda życia - film biograficzny reż. Vincente Minnelli, wyk. Kirk Douglas, Anthony Quinn, James Donald, Pamela Brown USA 1956 08:35 Sokół maltański - dramat kryminalny reż. John Huston, wyk. Humphrey Bogart, Mary Astor, Sydney Greenstreet, Peter Lorre USA 1941 10:15 Piękny Brummell - film kostiumowy reż. Curtis Bernhardt, wyk. Stewart Granger, Elizabeth Taylor, Peter Ustinov, Robert Morley USA/Wlk. Brytania 1954 12:15 Dzień na wyścigach - komedia reż. Sam Wood, wyk. Groucho Marx, Chico Marx, Harpo Marx, Allan Jones USA 1937 14:00 Beztroskie lata - komedia reż. William A. Wellman, wyk. Dean Stockwell, Darryl Hickman, Leo G. Carroll, Robert Wagner USA 1950 15:50 Uroda życia - film biograficzny reż. Vincente Minnelli, wyk. Kirk Douglas, Anthony Quinn, James Donald, Pamela Brown USA 1956 17:50 Chłopcy wychodzą na noc - komedia reż. Michael Gordon, wyk. Kim Novak, James Garner, Tony Randall, Howard Duff USA 1962 19:40 Missouri - western reż. William A. Wellman, wyk. Clark Gable, Ricardo Montalban, John Hodiak, Adolphe Menjou USA 1951 21:00 Burza mózgów - film SF reż. Douglas Trumbull, wyk. Christopher Walken, Natalie Wood, Louise Fletcher, Cliff Robertson USA 1983 22:50 Cimarron - western reż. Anthony Mann, wyk. Glenn Ford, Maria Schell, Anne Baxter, Russ Tamblyn USA 1960 01:15 Burza mózgów - film SF reż. Douglas Trumbull, wyk. Christopher Walken, Natalie Wood, Louise Fletcher, Cliff Robertson USA 1983 03:00 Chłopcy wychodzą na noc - komedia reż. Michael Gordon, wyk. Kim Novak, James Garner, Tony Randall, Howard Duff USA 1962 04:50 Cimarron - western reż. Anthony Mann, wyk. Glenn Ford, Maria Schell, Anne Baxter, Russ Tamblyn USA 1960 Zone Europa 08:00 Dobry człowiek w Afryce - komediodramat reż. Bruce Beresford, wyk. Colin Friels, Sean Connery, John Lithgow, Diana Rigg, Louis Gossett Jr., Joanne Whalley, Sarah-Jane Fenton, Maynard Eziashi, Jeremy Crutchley, Jackie Mofokeng, Daphne Greenwood, Themba Ndaba, David Ph RPA/ USA 199 09:40 Instytut Benjamenta - dramat reż. Timothy i Stephen Quay, wyk. Mark Rylance, Alice Kriese, Gottfried John, Daniel Smith Japonia/Niemcy.Wielka Brytania 1995 11:35 Bezimienna królowa - komedia reż. Gonzalo Suárez, wyk. Carmen Maura, Marisa Paredes, Juanjo Puigcorbé, Jesús Bonilla, Cristina Marcos, Pepa López, Kiti Manver, Isabel Ruiz de la Prada, Gabriel Garbisu, El Gran Wyoming, Clara Sanchís, Nancho Novo, Joaquín Hiszpania 1992 13:10 Ten pierwszy raz - film krótkometrażowy 13:25 Lament dla bandyty - dramat reż. Carlos Saura, wyk. Francisco Rabal, Lea Massari, Philippe Leroy, Lino Ventura Hiszpania/ Francja/ Włochy 1964 15:15 Tajemnica Lady Audley - dramat reż. Betsan Morris Evans, wyk. Neve McIntosh, Juliette Caton, Melanie Clark Pullen, Kenneth Cranham, Steven Mackintosh, Roger Ashton Wlk. Brytania 2000 17:15 Prozac tango - film krótkometrażowy 17:40 Cena strachu - thriller reż. Henri-Georges Clouzot, wyk. Yves Montand, Charles Vanel, Peter van Eyck, Vera Clouzot Francja/ Włochy 1953 20:00 Salamandra - thriller reż. Peter Zinner, wyk. Franco Nero, Anthony Quinn, Martin Balsam, Sybil Danning, Christopher Lee, Cleavon Little, Paul L. Smith, John Steiner, Claudia Cardinale, Eli Wallach, Renzo Palmer, Anita Strindberg, Marino Masé, Jac USA/ Włochy/ Wlk. 21:50 Macho - dramat reż. Bigas Luna, wyk. Javier Bardem, Maria de Medeiros, Maribel Verdú, Elisa Tovati, Raquel Bianca, Alessandro Gassman, Benicio Del Toro, Albert Vidal, Ángel de Andrés López, Alicia Moro, Enric Cusí, Francisco Casares, Mar Hiszpania / Włochy 23:35 Gwałtowna zemsta - film erotyczny reż. Marc Riva, wyk. Melanie Coste, Benoit Clerc, Shabba, Nina Roberts Francja 2005 01:15 Instytut Benjamenta - dramat reż. Timothy i Stephen Quay, wyk. Mark Rylance, Alice Kriese, Gottfried John, Daniel Smith Japonia/Niemcy.Wielka Brytania 1995 03:00 Słowa mojego ojca - dramat reż. Francesca Comencini, wyk. Fabrizio Rongione, Chiara Mastroianni, Claudia Coli, Camille Dugay Comencini Włochy 2001 Zone Romantica 06:00 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 115 Kolumbia 2004 07:00 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 31 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 08:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 154 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 09:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 46 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 10:00 Droga do sławy - reality show odc. 1 11:00 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 123 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 12:00 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 31 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 13:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 154 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 14:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 46 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 15:00 Droga do sławy - reality show odc. 1 16:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 154 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 17:00 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 123 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 18:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 46 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 19:00 Droga do sławy - reality show odc. 1 20:00 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 115 Kolumbia 2004 21:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 154 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 22:00 Cztery małżeństwa i życie - serial odc. 46 reż. Victor Huberta, Maria Eugenia Rencoret, Chile 2005 23:00 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 31 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 00:00 Cztery małżeństwa i życie - serial odc. 46 reż. Victor Huberta, Maria Eugenia Rencoret, Chile 2005 01:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 46 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 01:55 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 123 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 02:40 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 31 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 03:30 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 114 Kolumbia 2004 04:20 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 115 Kolumbia 2004 05:10 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 123 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci Fi z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku